


you play dead (but you never bled)

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark-ish, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e02 Run Boy Run, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you again. Stay please. You said you came to me because, um, I’d listen. I can do that- I can be good.”Five closes the door slowly, turning back to her. He wonders if his dear sister knows what she sounds like, almost begging like this.





	you play dead (but you never bled)

“Five, Five, wait-”

He pauses, and really the worry in her voice is unnecessary. If he wanted to be gone instantly, he would have jumped. Anger simmers- that she’s parroting dad’s words back at him, more that she still holds that man in any sort of esteem. (His being right about other things is immaterial, they all died.)

“I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you again. Stay please. You said you came to me because, um, I’d listen. I can do that- I can be good.” 

Five closes the door slowly, turning back to her. He wonders if his dear sister knows what she sounds like, almost begging like this. That phrase haunted his first puberty- _I can be good_ \- whispered any time she joined him and Ben. It was innocent at first, illicit games of tag and reading fiction outside the designated hours for fun and games. 

It isn’t that their actions changed, but how Five heard that phrase as he grew older. Of imagining little Vanya willing to do anything to stay in their orbit, of how he started getting angry when she was around Ben without him. Of how Vanya was _his_ first. 

Such bittersweet vindication when he read her book, that she was truly alone once he left. That he was the epicenter of her life, and removed, she couldn’t connect to the others. A good person would lament her misery. Five only wishes he’d been able to go back to the very moment he left. (He never claimed goodness.)

“You want me here that much?” Five asks, likes the way guilt widens her eyes. 

“Yeah. Anything Five, just stay please.” 

He nearly laughs- the world is ending in eight days, there’s absolutely nothing she can do. Stopping the apocalypse is all that matters; he’s a nostalgic fool and should have gotten Delores. She might disagree with him, but she wouldn’t cause distraction or stop him from following up on the eye.

Vanya pushes her sleeves up, revealing pale unblemished flesh. He wants to sink his teeth into her- into her wrist where she once drew a tattoo. An imperfect circle, his imprint on her forevermore to match her insides. 

“Anything?” he echoes, voice hoarse and he blames his younger body. She nods earnestly, and Five presses, walking back to her. “It’d take more than a good cup of coffee to keep me here, more than a sandwich.” 

“I know,” she demurs, eyes dropping. 

It annoys and pleases him at once, and he jumps a centimeter before her, her surprised gaze yanking up. 

“Do you?” he says, can feel her shaky exhale. His hand comes up quick- she doesn’t wince, another reaction that has him pleased and annoyed- cupping her chin, thumb pressing over the center of her lips. He’s lost count of how many times he’s fantasized about this mouth, jacked off so many times in the third floor bathroom (the corner one that no one else ever used) it’s a miracle he didn’t sprain his wrist back then. 

“Because I want to fuck you until you can’t move.”

She blushes. That’s it. No slap, or exclamation, or rushed kiss that’s decades overdue. A pretty rose in her pale cheeks, and that’s all the reaction he gets. He presses on her lips harder, to prove there are teeth beneath, wanted more. (Of what? His mind asks, did you seriously expect her to fall at your feet for this body? For her to even be interested after all these years, it was never like that for her-)

Her mouth moves against his thumb, “I-I can be good.”

“Show me.” 

Vanya sinks to her knees, a curiously forward choice, but it isn’t like he’s going to stop her. There’s no hitch in her movements as she undoes his shorts, or pushes his boxers down, or swallows him whole. Her mouth is glorious- wet and warm and soft- as she bobs her head up and down. 

She’s too good at this. 

He wants to jump back through time and steal all of her firsts- and seconds, and thirds, and so on. Make it so she never knows the taste of another person, so she knows to wait for him. Her tongue curls around him, and she looks up, a fresh wave of anger simmering in his gut. She’s too damn good at this, and this body doesn’t have an ounce of stamina, already on edge. 

He settles for raking his fingers into her hair, gripping her head tightly as he starts thrusting into her mouth. Her eyes close, but there isn’t another response, and Five does more to elicit _something_. He tries fucking her mouth faster, deeper, blocking her airway for longer than is comfortable, coming down her throat- she doesn’t react to any of it. 

It’s infuriating. 

He even jumps with her to the bedroom, knowing it can’t be a comfortable sensation. 

She simply blinks up at him, still on her knees, “Now what?” 

“Get on the bed,” he growls, kicking off his shoes, clothes following. 

She does, laying back and probably already thinking of England. If Five tears some of the buttons off of her shirt, he can’t be blamed. (She doesn’t respond to them clattering on the floor either.)

He grabs her breasts, blames his younger body for immediately going for them. (No finesse, his mind whispers, doesn’t give a damn with the way her nipples tighten.) 

Her breathing is steady, doesn’t flicker when he licks over her areola, nor sucks. Doesn’t flicker as his fingers skate around her body, and if he were a younger man he’d be panicking. But he knows, very well, how to make any body shake, part of the Commission’s basic training. (The timeline’s so much neater when you don’t have to resort to killing extras.)

He moves south, fingers rolling her clit around, and this at least gets her attention. Breath shakes her belly, and he wants more, biting her thigh. 

Vanya groans, legs twitching, and he smiles against her skin. Pain, of course, he should have tried that sooner. With that in mind, he bites a new spot and rubs her clit harder. She twists beneath him, pretty little whimpers and moans, and next time he’ll make her beg for it. This time, he abruptly shoves three fingers up into her, and Vanya clenches around them tight, an orgasm rolling through her. 

Sitting up, he pulls his fingers out and offers them to her. She licks them clean, deep red in her cheeks. Vanya’s nearly shaking, and Five frowns, the room too warm to cause that. 

“What?” 

She blinks at him, an odd look on her face. 

Irritation slips under his skin again, “What is it Vanya?” 

“I didn’t think I’d like it.” 

The urge to turn back the clocks comes again hot, curls in his stomach. “Well get used to it.”

Vanya smiles up at him, age dripping away, “Okay.” 

.

It takes two more rounds until Vanya’s fucked out, sleeping easy. He tucks her in, briefly considers leaving a note. But there’s already a ring of bruises around her neck; once the world is saved, there will be time for more eloquent declarations. 

For now, he needs to see a man about a prosthetic eye.


End file.
